I'm with you
by OldSchoolBetty
Summary: After being rescued from almost falling off a bridge, Akio falls in love with malik, but will she stay alive long enough to see if he feels the same? Pairings oocness, and you get to make up your own person!
1. Summary

I'm With You

Me: Okay this is my 4th ficcy and you people don't review so if no one reviews I will banish you all to the chibi realm!!!!!!! Ahem, anyway this story is about a girl who falls in love with Malik after he rescued her from falling of a bridge.  Oh yes I need some people to be her friends so if you review make up your own character.  Pairings, OOCness and some other stuff.


	2. The bridge, that guy, and me

I'm With You

Okay this is my 4th ficcy and you people don't review so if no one reviews I will banish you all to the chibi realm!!!!!!! Ahem, anyway this story is about a girl who falls in love with Malik after he rescued her from falling of a bridge.  Oh yes I need some people to be her friends so if you review make up your own character.  Pairings, OOCness and some other stuff.  Oh yeah, this will now be written by 2 people instead of just me, Ladybrown421, is writing it with me too, ka? ^________________________^

No one is here to witness this, no Joey no Tristan, no anyone.  I just wanna get right into the story; I'm not in that great of a mood. It will switch p.o.v I'll let you know whose p.o.v it's from.

Chapter 1: the Bridge, that guy, and me...

Chapter 1:

Akio Murasaki stood at a bridge, her wet blue black hair swayed in her face, but she did not bother to remove it, she seem dazed, her thoughts were somewhere else. She looked into the shadowy waters, it looked is though the water would consume you whole, and you'd linger in its shady waters eternally /I could just end it all here/ she thought /I mean it's not like anyone would miss me/ she sighed, /I was such a jerk to Carol/

_~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~_

__

_Akio! I swear that's what I saw!" Carol cried in anguish to her friend. Akio, stubborn as ever, speared her friend with an icy glare._

__

_"Why should I believe you?" Akio asked suspicion clearly in the question._

__

_"Why would I lie to you?" Her best friend asked back._

__

_"Maybe you like him and you're just trying to get me to break up with him!" _

_ Carol gasped, surprised and hurt that her friend would ever in a million years accuse her of something like that. But Carol had never had a chance to protest, as Akio ran out into the pouring ran, away from the truthful, but hurtful words of her friend._

__

_~*~*~END OF FLASHBACK~*~*~_

__

Akio stared down into the murky depths of the river below; the cold gray reflection of the clouds from above symbolized her feelings at the moments. Empty and depressed. 'How could he do something like this, how?' Tears dripped of the girls cheeks, spilling into the river below with the smallest of splashes.

'That's it, it ends now.' Akio, not in her right mind with depression, hate, and overall confused feelings, stepped over the railing, so now she was holding onto the wrong side of the bars.  'Goodbye.' Her hands began to loosen, she felt her self falling forwards......soon, it would be all over......

"Hey, you! What are you doing?" A loud voice cut through her thoughts, and in surprise, she gripped the wet bar behind her again. Angry, she shot a glance at the person that interrupted.

It was a boy, a very handsome boy at that. His skin was tanned dark, light blond hair fell gently on his shoulders and lavender eyes stared at her.  Whoa...." Akio thought, then shook her head violently at the thought. 

"What's it to you?" Akio asked him, her tone dead and soft.

"It wouldn't be very good if I saw someone commit suicide and did nothing about it while I could, now would it?" The boy's voice held obvious sarcasm, sarcasm that made Akio's blood boil.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled, turning her head quickly in his direction. Unfortunately, that caused her feet to slip.  Her hands followed in suit an audible splash illuminated her landing.  /Oh great this is just what I need/ thought the boy.  Not thinking the boy jumped in hastily after her.

_Akio's Point of View:_

__

_Damn that kid, he ruined everything, wait who is that, coming down to save me, i-i-ts the boy from the bridge, he's rescuing me?  He's fading, fading.  I can't see him any more; all I see is black, fading, fading._

__

Okay so um review and you know review!!!!!^___________________________^ 

Or else.........................................................__

__

Next Chapter: My name is.....

I'm With You

Next Chapter this chapter is going to be written by Ladybrown421.  


	3. My Name Is

I'm with You.  
  
Hi Hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!^___________________________^!!!!!!!!!! It's me....MiruChan_01!!!! Back with another chapter, my apologies for not updating sooner (I've got a bad case of Writer's Block, and I'm grounded from the computer) this chappy not be that good (Because of my Writer's Block) so bear with me and please review anyway. Thankie. Oh yeah, last chapter was written by Ladybrown421 and me, this chapter is written only by me.   
  
Chapter 2: My name is...  
  
The dark-haired youth's eyes began to flutter open as she moaned in pain.   
  
~Akio's Pov~   
  
My vision began to come into focus the question popped in my mind, Where am I? "Hello..." I groaned, "Is anybody there?"   
  
"I see you're awake..."   
  
I heard a voice, this it sounded strangely familiar. "Who are you?" And then I saw him, he came out of the darkness, as if were a vampire on the prowl. His lavender eyes filled with sarcasm, his blond tuffs of hair fell gently on his shoulders, and a cocky smile was planted on his face. "You!!!" I found myself shouting despite my condition, "YOU ARE THE BAKA WHO MESSED UP MY PLAN!!!!!!" I arose from where I lay and began to walk over to him, my hands balled in fist at my sides.   
  
He only smiled, "Your plan to kill yourself?"  
  
Grr...I hated his sarcasm, "You know-don't-i- you-GRR!!!" I turned around, I couldn't look at him, he had made me so angry. I could hear him chuckle slightly. "What are you laughing about?!" I demanded.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
I turned back around to face him, my own face being red with anger. "Oh yeah well-"  
  
"You should rest, you were burning up with a fever last night, you could possibly have Pneumonia." He grabbed a pillow and handed it to me, "Here."  
  
I took the pillow, "Uh...thanks"  
  
He did not reply, but he sat down on a black couch and began to read a book. My curiosity went wild. Who was he? Why is he helping me? What all happened last night? Where am I? I knew I could get one question answered, "You never my question..." this caught his interest.  
  
"And what question was that?"  
  
I can't believe he didn't remember I asked him over and over again, " Who are you?"  
  
He smiled slightly as he took his head up from is book, "My name is Malik..."  
  
Whoa...sorry to have u guys waiting 4 so long and not write more!!!! Please 4give me and review!!!  
  
Next Chapter: Where is Akio??? 


End file.
